Hearts of Devotion
by ImpRulz
Summary: I have changed the rating into M since I got myself carried too much of the way. Rated erhem 18. Ch. 6 is up, and expect to spank me after reading. R&R&NotemeifIhavewronggrammar
1. The Feeling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. And the same goes to other chapters.

**Notes**: Another fanfic of my GuilRena affection towards their relationship. I'll be replying questions after each chapter but that's not a promise. Please bear with me if you're not a GuilRena fan but rather a Cyberena fan or ImpRena fan. And remember that the plots are a little different from the TV series.

Chapter 1 

"The Feeling"

Renamon uses her Diamond Storm in order to distract the wild Gizamon that attacked them a few minutes ago without any warning while Guilmon tries to attack him with his Pyro Sphere. Terriermon was at the rear of Guilmon as his back up.

They're in the digiworld right now. They've decided to go there for a while since they've got nothing to do in the Real World.

Takato was the one who thought about this at the first place. His friends, Ryo, Jerry, Rika, Henry, Jeffrey and Matthew are going out with him on a trip to Haniwaka Beach Resort. Since the rules forbid about bringing pets, Guilmon will feel lonely if Takato's out for a trip. So he decided to convince them to go to the digiworld to have some fun for a while. Guilmon, at first, denies it, but since Renamon and Terriermon agreed to accompany him in the digiworld, he guessed that it would be fine.

Leomon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon and other digimons stayed in the Real World for a while. They say they're going to take care of their tamer's shelter.

"Guilmon!" yelled Renamon, "He's running at you!"

"Huh? What?" asked Guilmon not knowing what to do next.

The Gizamon is already charging towards him.

Luckily, Terriermon instantly jumped in front of him and attacked the wild digimon with his Bunny Blast. The attack was a direct hit—Gizamon fell down unconsciously.

"Good job, guys." Encouraged Renamon. "He won't be attacking someone for a while."

The three digimons stared at the Gizamon running away from them. Looks like they've won the battle.

"Hurray for us!" cheered the red digimon.

"Momentai about him starting now." Added Terriermon.

"All of these warfare makes me tired." Complained the vixen.

The other two nodded and they all planned to rest for a while.

After a few minutes of searching a place to rest, they found a large garden filled with flowers and trees.

"Wow! Look at this place!" yelled the inspired Guilmon. "It's so peaceful here."

"I haven't seen this place before," wondered Terriermon looking at the surroundings.

It seems that there's nothing unusual on every side of horizon he turns to. It's all filled with grass, flowers, trees and butterflies. It's like paradise.

"Why don't we lie around for a while?" suggested Renamon picking up a flower and stared at it.

The flower kind of makes you feel peaceful every time to stare at it, she thought. But what the heck, she doesn't mind at all.

The digimons jumped in and rolled around for a while enjoying the environment neighboring them. After a few minutes, they were tired of tumbling so they rested.

"Whoa!" shouted Guilmon with both arms upward. "It's so fun here!"

Terriermon agreed when unexpectedly a strong wind ran by them and it took of Terriermon's scarf.

"Oh no! My scarf!" cried Terriermon. "Wait here, I'll just go after it."

Terriermon left the two digimons alone at the center of the garden.

The two looked at Terriermon as he disappeared off the prospect. They wondered why he could run that fast.

"Oh, poop." Complained the dinosaur. "I'm so tired…and hungry. I want a Guilmon bread."

"I'm hungry too." Replied Renamon with both of her knees are crossing. "Why don't we wait for Terriermon to come back and ask him to go back to the real world and eat?"

"That would be great!"  
"Of course."

Terriermon didn't come back for a few minutes now. Worried, Guilmon stood up and turned his head around if he could see Terriermon anywhere.

"Terriermon hasn't come back for a while now." He worried. "I better go look for him."

"Wait!" commanded Renamon as she grabs the foot of Guilmon causing him to fell down to her.

Guilmon was lying above her while she's lying below him holding his shoulder tightly. They both silenced for a minute, thinking what is happening right now. They both blushed and kept on staring at each other. None of them moved a second.

Guilmon was thinking why is he blushing so hard. He knew that Renamon is only a friend, not more than that. Renamon thinks the same thing. She knew that Guilmon acts like a kid, and he's not mature enough to know these kinds of things but why is she having a weird feeling?

A familiar voice echoed a few blocks away from them. Both of them immediately jumped up and looked sideways not staring into one another.

The voice became louder. Along the horizon, Terriermon appeared with a dirty handkerchief tied up in his neck.

"Here I am, guys!" said the little digimon breathing hardly. "Sorry if I didn't come back for so long, I have to find my scarf, it must've been flying far away from here."

"Uh…yeah, no problem." Replied Renamon.  
"Huh? What's the matter with you guys? Why are you so red and speechless?" asked Terriermon at the two digimons who are still blushing and looking away from each other.

"There's nothing wrong with us!" Guilmon lied trying to defend his answer. "Could we just go home and eat? I'm really hungry now."

"Yeah, me too." Agreed the vixen. "I remembered that Takato opened the digiworld by using his digivice."

"So how can we get back?" Guilmon asked. "I know that Takato wouldn't just leave us here for the next 2 weeks!"

"Look up there!" pointed Terriermon at the sky.

A large portal is appearing above them. They knew it's the real world because inside of It was the town's central park.

"I remember now!" uttered Renamon. "A portal will appear when there's a strong Internet signal of connection!"

"Let's jump in!" yelled all three of them.

They all leaped upwards and in they go back to the Real World.

--At Takato's summer vacation--

Takato's roommate will be Ryo at their cabin. Takato looked at the front door—it says, cabin 10. Looks like this is the one, he thought with Ryo on his side carrying his bag. The others are in the next cabin; Rika and Henry are roommates in cabin 14, while Matthew and Jeffrey are in cabin 20. Jerry and her roommate, Michael, are in cabin 21. He's just one of their classmates.

"Everything seems to be peaceful." Uttered Takato looking around the surroundings.

It's full of cabins and behind cabin 17 is a large swimming pool for adults and beside it is the small swimming pool for kids. There's a pathway leading to the beach, which is a little far because of the cabins, restaurants and other stuff.

"Why don't we go inside?" suggested Ryo. "My bag is really heavy and I need a sleep, it's a really long trip when you're just sitting at the bus for 2 hours."

"You're right."

Takato lifted his bag and opened the door. Inside the cabin there is 2 beds and at the left side is the bathroom. The right side is the kitchen and a small dining room for eating. One of those in bars and restaurants, if you know what I mean.

"What? No television?" complained Takato looking around the cabin.

"It's a little small but this would be fine for the two of us." Ryo said putting his bag beside the second bed. "If someone is looking for me, I'll be right here snoring the whole day."

Ryo jumped in bed taking off his top clothes, shoes and socks. (Don't ask XD)

"Ryo, you must get some sun!" Takato ordered standing at the bed on where Ryo's lying. "Aw, geez. Well, fine, but I have to go out and jump in the beach to get some fun."

"Hey, Takato…"

"Huh?"

"Where's Guilmon and his two other friends right now?"

"Oh, them. Well, they're staying in the digiworld right now." Replied Takato opening the door. "Calumon is suppose to come with them but I haven't seem him since yesterday."

"I just hope they're alright."

"What do you mean? Of course they're all right. They're three top fighters, right?"

"That's not what I mean."

Takato closed the door slowly and turned to Ryo. He's still lying with both of his arms holding at the back of his head.

Ryo got up sitting and said, "There's a new virus in the digiworld."

"What? A virus?"

"Yes but it's not a digimon. It's an environment."

"Environment?"

"You see, there's a garden called, _Hearts of Devotion._ When two digimons of opposite sex are walking across it, they will experience love for one another without any explanation. The garden is filled with flowers, trees and butterflies."

"So what's wrong about that?"

"That's a virus. It's one of the viruses called, the LOVE VIRUS. It will affect your digimons at the same time, will encounter weird feelings that will make them confuse and puzzled."

"Guilmon? Love? With who? Anyway, there are three of them. How can they feel devotion to one another?"

"I can't answer that question for now. But I'm telling you, that virus will make your digimon confuse and he will not be concentrating on doing any of his work for quite some time but spending much of his time thinking about his loved one…"  
"Then who will be that loved one?"

"I do not know…"

To Be Continued….


	2. First Love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. And the same goes to other chapters.

**Notes: **Here comes the exciting chapter! Weeh! I felt a chill around my body when I put the most romantic part in this chapter. Read and Review, okay?

Chapter 2 

"First Love?"

A new virus called, "Hearts of Devotion" has been unleashed in the digiworld. Digimons are starting to get curious not knowing what that garden is all about. Three digimons have arrived at the garden and stayed there for a while. One ran away for something important, while the other two remained. After a few minutes, they've started to have that strong feeling with one another. With such an unexplainable situation, they've started to become more than friends.

The three digimons have arrived at the central park in the real world. They look around trying to check if this is really their tamers' place. After they've noticed that they're in the place as expected, they continued to walk heading at Takato's home.

Renamon glanced at Guilmon and Guilmon glanced back. They both blushed and turned their heads away.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Terriermon noticing that the two lovers have been acting strange. "You've been performing like this ever since we came from the digiworld!"

"I'm sorry, Terriermon." Apologized Guilmon. "It might be my stomach or something."

"Me either." Added Renamon.

Terriermon replied no more and kept on walking.

When they've finally arrived at Takato's noble home, they quickly turned on the TV and jumped in the sofa together.

"Yep, this is another way to keep yourself away from stress." Murmured Terriermon cuddling himself in the sofa.

"I agree." Approved Guilmon. "It's probably better than the gardens of digiworld."

"I'm starting to get hungry, though." Renamon said holding her stomach.

Terriermon laughed knowing that she acts like Guilmon now.

"Don't worry, I'll get food from the refrigerator. You guys stay here for a while." Terriermon volunteered jumping out of the sofa and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" yelled Guilmon.

The two, once again, were left behind alone in the sofa watching TV. They stared at the television. It seems that a romance movie was showing. There was a man holding his girlfriend warmly around his arms saying, "I love you, don't ever leave me" and the woman lays her head around the man's chest saying "I love you too and I will never leave you, for our affection with one another is stronger than a man's soul."

Then they pushed their lips together still hugging at each other around the beach shore with waves as big as their love for each other.

Guilmon was staring blankly at it, feeling a little strange that he might do something really unexpectedly.

Renamon did the same too. She puts her right hand at the center of the sofa (she's sitting on the left side of the sofa while Guilmon sits at the right) still watching at the romantic movie.

Guilmon was sweating. He doesn't know what he's thinking now; he's like possessed and forced to do something that he doesn't want to do. He glanced down at the hand of Renamon lying warmly beside him, and then slowly, he moves his left arm trying to get close on Renamon's hand. Without any second to waste, he holds Renamon's hand tightly yet warmly. His body is shaking; Renamon was staring at him, wondering why his hand is on hers.

"Guilmon…I…" she whispered astonishingly with her eyes glowing clearly as crystal ice and her cheeks are pinker than cherry petals falling out of the trees.

Guilmon didn't say anything. He looked at Renamon trying to get his blushing face closer to her.

"Renamon…" he finally whispered. "I…don't know what I'm doing but I…"

Terriermon jumped in carrying a bowl of popcorn and shouted, "TAH-DAH! Look what I've got! Popcorns for you to—what are you doing?"

Guilmon glanced at Terriermon. He looked down again at Renamon's hand. His face suddenly smoked out and quickly he lets go of his hand.

"Um…uh…" he didn't know what to say. "There's a spider on her hand, I tried to get it so nothing happened, okay?"

"Y-yeah…a spider." Continued Renamon.

Terriermon didn't say anything but rather placed the popcorn on the table in front of them so that they can share on eating.

The little creature jumped in the sofa in front of them and got the remote control.

"This movie is old school." He said hating the romance movie showing on TV. "Why are you watching these kinds of shows anyway?"

He pressed the button on the remote control and the channel switched into an action movie.

"Oh, boy! This would be great!" he enjoyed.

Guilmon and Renamon sighed thinking that was a close call. After all, they don't want Terriermon finding out that they're acting as if they were in devouring love in each other.

That night, the digimons thought of a nice idea on how to prevent them from being lonely sleeping alone at night. They lied down at the backyard of Takato since that the area there is so open, you could see very bright stars above you just when the moon is at the right place. The wind is unsullied and cool too, you won't mind feeling the shivers while lying around in the soft and comfortable grass since it's not too cold.

"Well, I guess this is the right spot for us to sleep tonight!" Yawned Renamon as she tries to lie down the grass. "I hope Takato's mom won't mind."

Guilmon and Terriermon waggled and lied down with her. They all yawned and greeted each other good night and closed their eyes to sleep.

Guilmon can't sleep much tonight, since he was thinking about Takato. Not only that, he's thinking about what he is feeling on Renamon at these times. He's so much confused that he couldn't think of any stuff at the moment. He kept on reminding himself that _Renamon's my friend, Renamon's my friend, Renamon's my friend…_ In order for him to avoid further troubles.

"Renamon's my friend and there's nothing going on between us…" he whispered to himself.

"Guilmon…" a voice mumbled somewhere at his back causing him to startle.

"What?" he went up and looked at Renamon standing and looking at the stars shimmering in the dark and weary night sky.

"I can't sleep." She said. "Would you mind if you could accompany me for a while?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Are you really sure? I mean, you could've been asleep by now. If it weren't for me I…"

"It's okay, Renamon. I couldn't sleep either."

Guilmon stood up and walked slowly towards Renamon. His heart is pounding, he doesn't know why but still he keeps on walking until he reached his last step on the vixen.

"So…do you miss Rika?" he asked bashfully trying to entertain her with questions.

"Not really." She answered not thinking if she's really sure about what she just said. "I mean, I have friends right here to keep me away from boredom, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What about you, Guilmon? Do you miss Takato?"

"I really do but since I'm here with you, guys, I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"Therefore, we're all even! Terriermon might be thinking of the same thing."

Guilmon looked at Terriermon. He's sleeping soundly at the floor with a drop of spit coming out from his mouth.

Renamon settled down on the grass while Guilmon did the same.

After a few minutes of looking at the stars, Renamon started to lie her head down on Guilmon's shoulder.

Guilmon gulped not knowing what to do. _Shall I put my arms around her? Shall I lay her down the grass? _He thought.

He looked at her again. She seems to be asleep now. Her furry cheeks are soft as petals of cherry, her eyes sleeping like those of an angel. Her head touching his shoulder is as warm as the sun's embrace. Her smile keeps Guilmon's heart pounding in his chest. He realized it just now. He has fallen in love with Renamon, no doubt about it. He started to put his hands around Renamon body and embraced her warmly.

"I love you, Renamon." He whispered on Renamon's ear.

Then Renamon moved a little bit making her face closer to Guilmon's. Still closing her eyes, she kissed Guilmon warmly and romantically on the lips. He didn't mind it at all but rather closed his eyes and did the same.

"I love you too, Guilmon." She whispered back to him and lied down to Guilmon's lap.

The in loved digimon smiled and lied down hugging her down to the ground.

To be continued…

**Notes: **Eek! Now you've read it! Wait a minute…you don't feel anything, do you? Hmph! Guilmon-Renamon fans are so low on business these days… Reviews okay?


	3. In The Hearts of Eternity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon.

**Notes: **Hello for all of you! Chapter 3 is up! Answers for the reviews will be at the end of chapter. And a **MAJOR **reminder! Some scenes here contain **MATURITY!** Please be advised and warned! R&R!

Chapter 3 

"In The Hearts of Eternity"

Guilmon has finally confessed his feelings with Renamon. Has the virus essentially infected them that may cause dangerous love? Or is it just their hearts that takes them into a whole new level?

That morning, Terriermon got up from the wet grass scratching his eyes and yawning. He glanced at the sky; it's a wonderful day, filled with warm breeze soaring in the air accompanied with the sun shining above the heavens. He took another glimpse at the two. They're a bit far away from his sleeping location, and it seems that they're sleeping very closely to each other.

The terrier wondered, but then, he shook his head and ran to the two digimons.

"Hey, sleepy heads! Wake up! We've got another day to fill up!" yelled Terriermon shaking the two lovers.

Renamon opened her eyes finding herself lying at the chest of Guilmon. She instantly got up surprised asking herself on what happened last night.

"What's got into you, Renamon?" asked Terriermon.

"Uh—nothing. I was just surprised that I woke up so late."

"Don't worry! It's still early in the morning." Terriermon replied. "Why don't we help Takato's mom to do some chores to show our appreciation for her hospitality?"

Renamon nodded. After all, she really needs some average exercise aside from fighting evil digimons. She looked down at Guilmon. He seems to be sleeping soundly, she thought.

"Let's wake Guilmon up." Terriermon suggested.

"I think it's better to leave him be. He looks cute when he's snoring on the ground."

After a few seconds, Guilmon woke up yawning and stretching his arms right and left. He stared at Renamon who is standing above him. He smiled and greeted her, "good morning."

"Good…morning…" greeted the vixen back.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked the hungry reptile. "I'm starving already!"

"Hang In there! Takato's mom should be cooking breakfast by now." Replied Terriermon.

Renamon doesn't seem to be hungry, but she IS looking forward in hanging out with Guilmon today.

The three heard a voice calling them from in the distance. They stared at the figure that was standing and waving its hand to them.

"It's Takato's mom! She might be calling us for breakfast!" Guilmon cheered.

"Alright, guys. Let's move to the kitchen!" Added Terriermon.

Renamon nodded and followed the two running towards the kitchen.

After the breakfast, the three digimons thanked Takato's mother for the lovely cooking and dashed outside to get some fresh air.

"Terriermon!" yelled a familiar voice behind the trees.

"Is that…?" asked Renamon.

"Lopmon!" shouted Terriermon as he ran towards his best friend.

"Want to visit Henry's house? I've got to take care of the house since Henry and his sister went to camp." Lopmon suggested,

"Sure, why not?" agreed Terriermon. "Hey, guys, wanna come along?"

"Oh, um…you two go ahead, we'll be fine." Renamon smiled.

"Have fun!" shouted Guilmon waving as the two digimons disappeared in the horizon.

"Any idea on where we should go now?" asked Renamon curiously.

"Um…the fountain?"

"Not bad, then."

Renamon and Guilmon walked together heading to the fountains.

When they arrived, they saw no people, not even an animal at all. They wondered, but they should consider it as a nice timing to spend their time alone together. They sit at the bench near the water-gushing fountain. They fountain looks beautiful from here, Renamon thought.

Guilmon blushed. It's his first time to be with Renamon all alone in a nice place, after all. He didn't know what to say, he's too shy to say something. The same is happening with Renamon. The two just sat there looking away from each other.

_I love her. I must get used to it now, _Guilmon thought.

_Is it a bad idea to be with him alone? _Renamon thought as well.

They glanced at each other. Their faces are as red as fresh apples. Even if Guilmon's face is naturally red, his glowing blush tells the difference.

"Renamon…do you love me?" Guilmon asked.

"Wh-what?" Renamon pardoned.

"I don't know how to say this, but…some weird feeling just struck into me and now my feelings for you are now getting stronger."

"M-me too…"

Renamon blushed some more looking at her hands clenching together.

"But no matter what has gotten into me…" Guilmon murmured. "There is no change to me…no change to me at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Because you've—no—we…we've been acting strange lately ever since Takato and his friends went on vacation."

"I couldn't agree more. There must be something that got us into this situation."

"We should find it out. Let's think first to the—"

Renamon didn't finish her sentence when Guilmon's arms grab her in the shoulders and kissed her tightly in the lips. Renamon blushed deeply and her body is as warm as steamed water.

"You didn't answer my question." Guilmon whispered. "Do you love me?"

Renamon licked Guilmon slightly on the cheek and whispered back, "Yes. I DO love you."

Then they kissed again deeply with their lips compressing together as if there was no end.

They kissed some more with their tongues twisting at each other. Guilmon held Renamon tightly and slowly rubbing his arms around Renamon's body. Renamon also rub her hands around Guilmon's chest and unto his back. They still keep on kissing.

Little by little, Guilmon kissed Renamon's neck and started to feel pleasure. He kisses Renamon's chest slowly and started to rub his hands on Renamon's back. Renamon felt the contentment and she liked it very much. She didn't know that Guilmon was this good on doing some things to her. It's their first time after all.

It's Renamon's turn to do her thing. She pushed Guilmon down to the ground. Renamon licked Guilmon's neck down to his chest. Guilmon still holds his arms around Renamon.

"Guilmon…I love you…" she whispered.

"I…love…you too…" he whispered back feeling the bliss.

Before they could make their move, footsteps echoed through them. They stopped and together, they pull each other up as quickly as possible.

A large figure with a glimmering head armor appeared out of the trees, looking suspiciously at them.

"Who could that be?" Renamon whispered. "I can't see it very well."

The image appeared clearly as the sunlight cleared the area.

"Cyberdramon!" cried Guilmon in disbelief, "I thought he's looking after Ryu's house?"

Cyberdramon walked in front of them. He stared at them for a few minutes; he doesn't look gentle or happy at all. He looks as if he's angry of some sort.

"Cyberdramon, what are you doing here at this time of day?" Renamon asked.

"I'm patrolling around the park. No need to get your attention." The dragon answered.

"So, you're like, taking a walk, right?' Guilmon asked with curiosity.

Cyberdramon didn't answer but stared at the reptile. Guilmon moved a few steps back with ears fading downwards.

"I should be going, then." He murmured.

Ryu's digimon walk past through them and disappeared into the trees. Renamon and Guilmon exchanged glances.

They need to be careful next time if they don't want any secret to be revealed.

Meanwhile at Takato's Summer Camp---

"We're going back early?" Rika's voice echoed through the cave.

The tamers are on a short trip to the beach enjoying some adventure inside a cave. It's not a big cave, to be exact. It's as small as their cabin, making it a good hot spot for their hangouts.

"We'll finish this off tomorrow." Takato said sitting on a boulder holding some kind of stick.

"Are you not having fun at all?" asked Henry gathering fish food from the basket that they brought in case they will be hungry.

"It's not that. I've got this weird feeling that something happened to Guilmon."

"Don't worry about them, Takato, I'm sure they will be alright." Convinced Ryu.

"I just doubt they would."

Back at Takato's Hometown—

At the park, Guilmon and Renamon were walking, looking at the flowers and the trees blown softly by the wind. It is perfectly a wonderful day for them. Except, Guilmon was disturbed when Cyberdramon looked at him ruthlessly.

His face seems disappointed so Renamon can't take the pressure.

"What's wrong, Guilmon?" asked the worried vixen.

Guilmon kicked some pebbles on the ground while walking and finally murmured, "It's about…Cyberdramon."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't look good today."

"You think he's ugly?"

"No, not really."

Renamon chuckled a bit while Guilmon still feels uncomfortable.

The two spend most of their time giggling, playing, even chasing around at the park, where no one there to disturb them. They seem to have forgotten on what they've stopped earlier.

Later in the afternoon, they were both exhausted, and were planning to go home now. They walked together hand in hand smiling at each other, thinking that this was the most enjoyable day that they ever had. Spending time together, having fun, romantic times…even for a lone vixen such as Renamon, she couldn't resist her feelings towards Guilmon. Something has changed, and they think it's a good thing, ignoring the cause of why did it all started and why did it happen all of a sudden. _As long as we're together, there's no reason for us to doubt about our relationship, _Renamon thought.

When they have arrived, they glanced at the sunset beside them.

"I haven't thought that the sunset was this wonderful." Renamon said with the orange light of the nightfall shimmering in her eyes.

"It wouldn't be if it weren't for you here to be with me." Guilmon whispered and kissed her in the lips.

Renamon's tail wagged a bit, while Guilmon just kept on kissing and embraced her affectionately.

This, indeed, ended their day with such passion and enjoyment.

The two walked inside by opening the door, seeing Terriermon watching some television. The terrier jumped down and waved at them greeting, "Hi! Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for hours!"

"We just haven't noticed that it's getting late so we rushed back home." Renamon replied.

Guilmon just smiled and said, "It's fun! What about you and Lopmon?"

"Oh, we've been having fun as well. In fact, it might be the best day I ever had!"

"Good for you." Renamon flattered. "I'm glad you two had a great time together."

The three digimons heard a voice calling them from the kitchen. They guessed it was Takato's mom, so they rushed in and saw some tasty food lying on the dining table.  
"Fill up yourselves" convinced Takato's mom. "It must have been an exhausting day."

The three dug up all they can eat, tasting the warm and appetizing dinner of Takato's beloved mother.

After the dinner, they thanked the mother and they guess it's time to rest. They yawned their way to the back door thanking the mother.

Once the door opened, Guilmon tumbled in the garden floor and folded himself up yawning.

"It's been an interesting day, guys, so it's time for me to sleep." The reptile said with eyes as weary as the night sky.

"Yeah, I have to go to sleep too." Terriermon replied. "Who knows? This might be the end of our bonding time together."

"Yeah…bonding…" Renamon agreed with a smile.

The fox jumped in beside Guilmon and lied her head down on his shoulder.

Their unusual acts, especially this one, were really distracting Terriermon. He suddenly ignored it and lied down beside the two.

After a few minutes, the dark clouds cleared off the night sky, showing only a full moon's light glowing underneath the plain grass,

Renamon opened her eyes a bit. She moved her head upwards to look at Guilmon. He's snoring, as usual. She kissed him on the lips making the sleeping reptile opened his weary eyes slowly.

Guilmon smiled, and kissed her as well. He then whispered, "So…shall we continue on where we have stopped?"

"That's what I'm waiting for…" Renamon muttered.

Guilmon slowly pushed down Renamon holding her shoulders. Guilmon was now on top her; he then kissed her in the lips romantically. Renamon rubs her hand around Guilmon's body, while Guilmon still kisses her slowly heading down to her neck.

"Guilmon…I like it very much…" Renamon whispered.

Guilmon ignored her and continued to do what he likes to do most.

When there is friendship, there is hatred. When there is peace, there is war. When there is love, there is lust. Dirty lust…and they always will be. Guilmon and Renamon think they are safe and no one will get through their divine passion. However, they might be wrong. Envy might destroy their hearts. Envy, might destroy their destiny. And there will be always someone who will be against their love. Yes, there will be someone. Someone that is lustrous enough to end their fate.

To Be Continued….

**Notes: **Okay, I'll be adding the next chapter not very soon yet, busy! I'm so busy, lots of deadlines, lots of tasks, so little time. Until then! imprulz


	4. Passion and Lust

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Damn it, I've been repeating this all chapters!

**Notes: **I've noticed that you've been wondering why this fanfic is lacking of characters. It is because I haven't fully watched Digimon Tamers yet! This fanfic represents 2 main characters that have the major role. Others have minimum roles such as Takato and his friends. By the way, Jeri and the two boys won't be participating much in this fanfic, okay?

Chapter 4 

"Passion and Lust"

Love moves through the breeze that touches in each of people's hearts. It is soft, cool and warm at the same time. If there's no love, there's no breeze. You are not comfortable without the wind, are you? However, when there's zephyr, there is gust. Gust pushes you away, a strong wind, like that of a typhoon carrying heavy deluge with it. It destroys everything in its path. That, my friend, is lust. Will lust conquer ahead of affection?

"Alright, everybody ready to leave?" Takato asked as he opens the cabin door of Rika.

"Wait, I'm still packing my things. Why don't you go check on the others?" Rika replied.

"They are still having the last look in the beach—the beach! Darn! They should pack their things already!"

"Takato, why are you such in a hurry to get back home?"

"Something is wrong towards my presence, that's all."

Takato closed the door and hurries to the beach.

Rika has that weird look on her face thinking that something really IS going on. Despite from that, she has that bizarre presence as well.

When Takato arrived gasping for breathe at the shore, he glimpsed at his four friends stretching and running around the sandy beaches.

"Looks like they're not in a hurry to go home yet." Takato sighed to himself.

Henry was gathering seashells while Jeffrey and Matthew are still playing around like a pair of children. Jeri was sitting on the sand staring at the hermit crab going in and out of its hole. Ryo was just standing there looking at the bright sun shining above them.

Takato gave a yell to them far away but they can't seem to hear him.

"You guys! Pack up your things!" Takato shouted, "It's time to go!"

Henry turned his head and saw his friend shouting like a drunken person.

"What? It's still early in the morning." Henry whined.

Takato walked closer at them and said, "That's the point, the sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive!"

"Takato, you are such a kill-joy person." Jeri teased.

"Could we have five more minutes?" Jeffrey asked as Matthew splashed him with salt water. "Hey, you!"

Takato sighed and voiced, "You must hurry."

"We'll be there, buddy." Ryo agreed.

Takato left them behind and went back to his cabin.

"Hm…" Ryo suspected with his hand touching his chin.

Takato's House

"Not again!" Guilmon whined as he took a Guilmon Bread from his basket.

"We might as well do some warm-ups in the digital world in order to improve our skills." Renamon uttered as she stole Guilmon's food from his claw and threw it back in the basket. "If we're going to lay around like this, we might get weaker."

"Momentai, Guilmon!" encouraged Terriermon. "We're just going to have some exercise, you see!"

"But I don't want to!" bleated the hard-headed reptile, "I want to stay here!"

Renamon wrapped her arms around Guilmon's shoulder and whispered, "Come on, you silly dinosaur, you don't want a burden like me suffer in times of danger, do you? Don't you want to protect me?"

Guilmon smiled and said, "Of course I will protect you because I love you so much, Renamon!"

Guilmon pushed Renamon and kissed her in the lips tightly.

Terriermon was shocked and speechless as the two digimons held each other firmly and kissed as affectionate as rose.

"Wh-what are you two doing!" Terriermon asked in a faint voice.

Guilmon let go of Renamon and turned to the young terrier and said, "You still haven't noticed it, have you? We're in a sturdy relationship!"

Terriermon gasped and fainted down on the floor with his mouth opened wide.

"Are you sure about this, Guilmon?" asked Renamon. "Terriermon is not quite ready yet to know about this."

"He'll be fine. What else is there to hide anyway? Besides, aren't you proud to show the world about our affection?"

"Of course I am, you silly reptile!"

Renamon smooched Guilmon again on the lips and the two fell down on the floor squashing Terriermon compactly. Ouch.

The trio arrived at the park. It's awfully quiet and peaceful, they thought.

The ignored such environment and concentrated on the portal. They sensed it over to the east, so they motioned there and waited for the portal to appear.

A large wormhole suddenly popped out guessing the three digimons that the hole connecting to the digiworld is open.

They hold hands and were sucked right in to it arriving in the digiworld badlands.

"This is not what I am expecting to land on." Renamon complained.

"It's still digiworld, though, so let's start pumping some strength" persuaded Terriermon.

They heard a loud cry from behind and glanced over it.

"Ogremon…" Guilmon deduced.

"He looks pretty sarcastic to me." Terriermon doubted as if he's just teasing the Ogremon.

"No, I think he's serious about it." Renamon said as she leaped up aiming for Ogremon.

When the wild digimon raised its head, he could see Renamon's feet getting closer at his face.

With Ogremon only staring above him, Renamon let out a piercing bash with her feet on the ogre's forehead causing him to collapse on the ground pretty badly.

The vixen just uncurled herself and let out a sheer grin mumbling, "too easy to take."

The ogre quickly got up and charged on Terriermon.

The terrier jumped and yelled, "Bunny Blast!" letting out a large green ball rushing to hit Ogremon.

It was successful and critical. Although Ogremon might turn out to be a weak one, Guilmon looks anxious.

"Um, that's the spirit, you guys!" the dinosaur acted like he's fine.

Ogremon got up once more staring in an evil look at Guilmon.

The reptile didn't hesitate but let out a burning ball of fire shooting against Ogremon.

However, it's disappointing to say it missed, and Guilmon did not turn out so well as the wild digimon keeps on battling him. He seems weak for such an easy-to-kill creature.

Renamon was worried when Guilmon started to feel unconscious, so she leaped out, stretching her arms wide yelling, "Diamond Storm!" and summoning millions of tiny shining dust from her body.

It stroke Ogremon and he finally retreated away.

Guilmon was lying on the surface holding his thigh with a poor look on his face.

Renamon approached him and asked, "Are you ok, Guilmon?"

The reptile just felt embarrassed of himself and replied, "I'm just fine."

"Wow, I don't know you got injured pretty badly." Wondered Terriermon as he stares at the scratches on Guilmon's arms and legs.

"Well, it's not something to worry about." Guilmon lied as he pulled himself up. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Looks like we need more training." Renamon suggested. "It's been weeks since we last fought."

Guilmon just realized that he's been concentrating too much on his love affair with Renamon that he intended to ignore his strength and capabilities.

"I-I need to look for a place where we can rest." Guilmon excused himself.

The two nodded as Guilmon disappeared on the horizon. Renamon has that weird feeling that something might happen.

Henry's parents with the van they got fetched Takato and his friends. As they made their way home, Rika was still bothered by Takato's feeling. She thinks that she feels the same way Takato did.

Finally, she whispered to him, "Takato, are you having that weird presence just now?"

"Yeah…that's why I'm worried about Guilmon." He replied fretfully.

"The same thing goes with me."

Takato was startled. He didn't expect Rika would feel the same as well.

She continued, "I also fear that something bad might happen to Renamon."

Takato did not answer, but he thought about it.

Meanwhile, in the Digiworld, Guilmon is trying hard to find a nice place where they can rest. He didn't tell Renamon or Terriermon to come with him, otherwise if danger comes, it will be another disgrace if he just lay around cowardly while two of his friends are fighting. He should do this alone, and will not let any love affair ruin his capabilities.

After a while, he sensed something near to him. He needs to be cautious this time, or else the same thing will happen before.

There is no other sound but the wind whispering through his ears. The presence is getting stronger, the danger gets deeper, and the pain was about to be revealed.

He turned on his back, and saw a large silhouette coming nearby. He took hold in his position, and started yelling, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The dark figure did not reply, but the image is fading in, as it gets closer.

As the creature reveals his own image, it was covered by thick, yet ripped blankets, all over his body, even his head. Guilmon could not identify its appearance since the blanket conceals everything. He's guessing one of the virus type digimons that are avoiding their identities.

"You're here to kill me, right?" Guilmon asked ironically, "Then let's finish this one on one!"

The unknown creature charged at him without warning and gave him a strong uppercut that Guilmon started shivering while he's on the air. Then the figure kicked him on air so hard that Guilmon was crushed painfully on the ground. The surface started to crack, which means it was a deadly attack.

The poor reptile slowly got up shaking and struggling avoiding the pain inflicted and started mumbling, "I…I won't let you beat me…"

He started remembering Renamon's words—"You don't want a burden like me getting hurt, do you?"

"No, I won't…" Guilmon whispered to himself, "I won't leave Renamon harmed!"

The injured dinosaur released a strong fireball this time, and it was heading straight towards the foe.

However, with extreme unfortunate moment, the enemy just moved to his side avoiding the fireball that Guilmon launched.

"No…no way!" He yelled, "I gave everything…"

"You're useless." Voiced the unmerciful figure.

Guilmon just heard something familiar from his voice, but he could not point it out. As his consciousness started to die away, the creature walked slowly in front of him and laid his palm on Guilmon's face. With an evil grin deep down inside the cloth covering his face, he crushed Guilmon's head as if it's just a shell of an egg. Guilmon started yelling in pain, but the worthless enemy did not stop there. He continued to crush it even deeper, that Guilmon's head started to bleed, still remembering about Renamon.

Another weird feeling struck Takato. This time, even stronger. Takato started yelling, "Guilmon! No!"

Rika and the others startled, wondering why he yelled something like that.

Renamon has that feeling as well. She could not stand it, but she felt that Guilmon is in great danger.

"Guilmon!" She yelled, "I have to look for him!"

The vixen started to run shivering from anxiety leaving Terriermon behind yelling, "Hey! Where are you going?"

The poor reptile could not move any longer, but just suffering from the enormous pain given to him by the mysterious opponent.

After a while, the creature let go of Guilmon on the ground, leaving him unconscious. Guilmon is still not moving, his head still bleeding, numerous scratches on his shoulders and chest. His bones are broken, especially his spine. He could not breath.

"I think I'm going to die" Thought the injured reptile, "I am so disappointed with myself. I could not afford to protect Renamon. I am so weak that I just lost. I am sorry, Renamon, that I cannot protect you further. 

Can Renamon make it in time to find Guilmon lying helplessly on the ground? Can Guilmon keep himself alive before Renamon finds him? Can I find time to make the next chapter soon? Find out!

To be Continued…

**Notes: **Ok, I know the story seems short. Lucky for you, I managed to take my short time finishing this story. I hope I can start the next chapter soon, so I can finish soon! Oh yeah, please do me a favor. If you saw any wrong grammar, let me know. I'm really conscious about that now so help me out, okay? R&R!


	5. It Hurts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Damn it, I've been repeating this all chapters!

**Notes: **Here's Chapter 5. I was in a hurry to finish this, you know. Please remind me if there is any wrong grammar in the story and I'll edit it as soon as I can.

Chapter 5 

"It Hurts"

Guilmon was tortured, last chapter, by a mysterious digimon who came out of nowhere. He couldn't resist the strong pressure of strength inflicted by his opponent. Renamon and Takato felt a weird feeling that Guilmon is in trouble, therefore, they had to look for him.

"I'm going to die…" whispered Guilmon to himself. He could hear the voice of his loved one calling him from afar. However, he could not talk anymore. He closed his eyes slowly thinking about Renamon.

"Guilmon!" Renamon was calling him. She could feel that Guilmon is near. She ran as fast as she can until she saw his loved one lying helplessly on the ground motionless.

The vixen burst into tears as she kneels down touching Guilmon's cheek.

"No…Guilmon!" Renamon cried as hard as she can, "What happened to you!"  
The reptile did not answer, just lying there as if he's dead as ice.

Terriermon came after her and was shocked as he saw Guilmon lying down on the ground. He quickly asked, "What happened?"

Renamon didn't answer, she just held Guilmon's head warmly into her arms crying in sadness, for she still loves Guilmon deeply and doesn't want to lose him no matter what happens.

"It's all my fault!" Renamon sobbed, "I should've followed him a while ago!"

Tears ran down on Terriermon's cheeks. He couldn't have died, he thought. No, he couldn't!

"Who could've done this to him?" Renamon asked. "Whoever it is, I will kill him! I will avenge Guilmon! Even if it costs me my life!"

"I think we should go back." Terriermon suggested. "We have to wait for Henry and the others to go back. They know what to do."

"No…" Renamon disagreed. "I will stay here with Guilmon!"

"Momentai, Renamon. If Guilmon died, he could've turned into particles of data by now. Trust me in this--he's not dead. We'll bring him with us."

Renamon lifted Guilmon up in her arms and said, "I'll carry him. Let's go."

As the two continued walking, they could sense the portal to the west. They quickly ran there and waited for the portal to open.

Meanwhile, Takato and the others have arrived in their house. Takato quickly jumped off the van and ran inside the house. He saw his mother looking worried.

"Mom, where's Guilmon?" Takato asked quickly.

"Guilmon is in your room with his friends." His mom replied, "He's badly injured when they arrived from the digiworld. Takato, I—"

Takato ignored her and quickly ran into his room. As he opened the door, he could see Guilmon lying down on his bed badly injured and barely breathing.

"G-Guilmon!" Takato yelled anxiously as he ran close to him. "What happened!"

Renamon, sitting beside him and still crying, replied, "We don't know…we just saw him unconscious on the ground."

"What!" Takato stared at Guilmon. He's still not moving. However, he believes that he's still alive. "Guilmon, wake up! I beg you! I'm here for you!"

Rika and Henry followed Takato as both of them went inside the room.

"So this is why Takato looks worried all day." Henry said.

"Henry!" Terriermon yelled as he ran towards him. He lifted him up as he saw Terriermon's tears running down.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Terriermon cried, "I can't believe Guilmon could do this…"

"This is all my fault." Renamon whispered with tears still running down her furry cheeks, "I was so careless that I didn't bother following him as he went alone by himself."

"Renamon?" Rika asked doubtingly.

The vixen got up and looked at Guilmon smiling tenderly with tears, "I always think that Guilmon is so childish before. I always think as if he's just somebody else—but I was wrong." Renamon was shaking and sobbing as she tries not to cry, "I realized that he really means so much to me. At first, I don't know this feeling, as it confuses me so much until I realized that—I love Guilmon! I still love him!"

The fox quickly held Guilmon into her arms crying helplessly shouting, "Guilmon! Please don't die! Guilmon!"

Takato and the others were surprised especially Rika. They haven't expected this that the two of them had some kind of relationship—it's so unlikely. They also noticed that Renamon's attitude became soft and tender, not like the Renamon before, whose personality is mysterious and lone.

"Renamon…" Rika whispered. She can't believe this.

"Guilmon just needs rest." A voice came behind them.

"Ryo…" Takato said.

"Don't worry, I'm guessing the enemy who bullied him just gave him the least he got. Otherwise, he could be dead by now."

"Are you sure about that, Ryo?" Takato asked hesitantly.

"We should be heading home now." Henry suggested. "Takato, please take care of Guilmon."

Takato nodded with tears on his eyes.

"We'll be going too." Ryo added, "Let's go, Rika."

"I wanted to have a talk with Renamon first." Rika disagreed.

Renamon wondered and asked, "What is it?"

"Just follow me." Rika mumbled. She looks very upset as what Renamon sees it.

Renamon stood up and followed Rika out of the door. She turned her head back and said, "I'll be right back, Guilmon." Then she closed the door.

Takato was upset too. He didn't know what to think after Renamon confessed that she's in love with his digimon. It might be a very tough decision.

Rika and Renamon arrived at the park. The vixen could see Rika's face looking down and facing back from her.

"Rika…what's wrong?" Renamon asked awkwardly.

"Renamon, do you love Guilmon that much?" Rika asked.

The fox didn't reply for a while and then she replied, "Yes. I do."

"Does he really mean that much to you?"

"He means everything to me, Rika. If only you could understand—"

"I don't!"

Renamon was startled. She tried to make sure if she heard it right.

"What?" she pardoned.

Rika quickly faced at her with an angry look and shouted, "Do you think things are just going to get fine if you're just going to be with him all day without a care in the world!"

The fox did not reply but just stared down on the ground.

Rika took a step forward and yelled once more, "What happens if the digiworld and our world will get into turmoil again! What happens if things are going to get destructive? What happens if the Devas start to go back and destroy everything again? Doesn't that matter to you?"

Renamon looked at her. Rika looks very angry with fists clenched together.

"It does!" Renamon replied. "Rika, if you could just give me a chance!"

"Chance?" Rika pardoned. "Look what happened to Guilmon!"

Renamon gasped. She didn't realize that what happened was the cause of their love.

"Because of your carelessness in the world, he got weak and almost died!" Rika added. "If the both of you could've just stopped the relationship before, this wouldn't have happened!"

"No…" Renamon mumbled. "It can't be true!"

"Face it, Renamon. Your love for one another ruins everything!"

"You are wrong!" Renamon shouted back.

Rika gasped in surprise.

"You just don't understand how we feel! You are trying to deny our relationship! I love Guilmon! I love him! I—"

"Renamon…" Rika whispered. "I won't force you. However, if you still keep on loving him, the same thing will happen over and over again."

"No…" Renamon voiced softly with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't agree on what Rika have said. Their love was the cause of danger. Their love made them weaker. Their love ruins everything. Why, She thought, why is it that Guilmon is not the one for me? Why can't I love somebody? Why!

She kneeled down covering her face with her paws, crying in sadness and despair. Rika tried to stop her from crying, but it's best to let her give out her misery.

"Renamon." Rika said getting close to her, "I do understand your relationship. It's just that things are—"

"No you don't understand!" Renamon yelled sobbing. "No one would understand!"

The fox got up and ran away leaving Rika on her own. She could hear Rika's voice calling her fading away as she ran farther.

When the sun had set, as the moon did rise, everything went normal as it is. Takato is still trying to keep an eye on Guilmon. He's been sleeping all day, he thought. He just wished that he could wake up now.

Takato heard his mom's voice calling him. He guessed that he has to help her clean the living room.

"I'll be right back, Guilmon." Takato whispered as he went out of the door and slowly closed it.

After a few minutes, Guilmon opened his eyes. He could see bandages on his head, and on his arms and legs. Takato must've arrived and aided him.

"Renamon…?" He asked to himself, "Where is she? I have to find her!"

He quickly got up and opened the door. He could see Takato sweeping the floor in the living room. He slowly walked downstairs and sneaked past the dining room and unto the back door. He must not let Takato know that he's going out; otherwise, tons of questions will be given to him.

As he went outside the house, he ran and looked for Renamon.

When he arrived at the park, he saw Renamon sitting on the bench near the fountain.

"Renamon!" Guilmon yelled as he tries to get close to her, "You're here!"

Renamon glanced at him and whispered, "Guilmon?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Listen, Guilmon."

"Huh?" He wondered, "Why do you look so depressed? I'm okay now."

The yellow fox slowly stood up and turned away from him.

"Guilmon, I don't want us to be together again." She said.

Guilmon was surprised all of a sudden and asked, "Is that a joke? It's…it's not funny!"

"I'm serious." Renamon replied.

After a while, Renamon explained the whole reason Rika told her. She said that their love could cause serious troubles. They're not meant to be together.

"But…how can they do this to us!" Guilmon screamed in disbelief. "It's not fair! I won't leave you, Renamon! I won't!"

"I won't leave you too, Guilmon." Renamon said as she placed her warm paw at Guilmon's cheek, "We're just going to be friends."

"No!" Guilmon turned his head away; "I swore to protect you no matter what happens! I love you!"

"We can't do anything about it." Renamon burst into tears again turning back from Guilmon, "But we can still fight together as friends…that's all."

The reptile quickly held Renamon's tenderly and warmly as he whispers into her ear, "Please…Renamon, don't…"

The fox removed Guilmon's claws and faced him. Her eyes shimmering from the light post, her tears are clear as crystal and her lips softer than before, "I'm so sorry, Guilmon. Can you still protect me even though I can't love you anymore?"

Guilmon remained silent for a few minutes, and then answered, "Do you still remember that I vowed to protect you no matter what happens?"

"Yes…" Renamon replied, "I'm so glad to hear that."

"So this is goodbye, then?" Guilmon asked.

"Before you leave, can I make one last request?"

"What is it?"

Renamon held Guilmon's paws warmly, "Can you give me your last kiss?"

Guilmon smiled at her and moved her closer to him and slowly kissed her from the lips. They kissed for a long period, as if it's their last moment to be together (oh yeah, it is). Renamon felt warm, she never felt this kind of kiss before. Is it because it's their last kiss ever? She didn't mind. She still keeps on kissing him so warm and tender that she didn't even hesitate to stop. Guilmon felt the same as well. He can't stop kissing her, he wanted to be like this forever.

After a while, they stopped and looked closely to one another still smiling with tears shimmering as silver.

"Will that be enough? Or do you want another one?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon giggled a bit and replied, "You silly reptile, I'll punch you later on."

She slowly let go of Guilmon and walked a few steps backward mumbling, "Goodbye, Guilmon. We'll see each other tomorrow."

Guilmon just waved at her smiling as she disappears behind the trees heading home.

Still smiling, the reptile kneeled down crying and sobbing so deeply that his tears never stopped pouring. He keeps on shouting why, why until his throat ached. He wanted to escape from despair, he just wanted Renamon with him, he just wanted to love someone that he truly cares as much as his tamer. When everything just turned better, why did it become worse? Is it fate that decides everything? He guessed that no one would answer that question.

Behind the tall bushes, Takato was secretly spying on them all the time. He knew that this would happen, that's why he followed Guilmon at the park.

He felt depressed too, and whispered to himself, "Guilmon…I won't let you suffer from misery. I must do something."

To be Continued…

**Notes: **Wow, I can't believe how long I've written in this chapter, but the story seems short though. Anyway, if you think it's now over, then think again. Next chapter will be revealed soon, I promise. R&R!


	6. Temptation

**Disclaimer**: I own digimon! I am the creator of digimons! I am the master! Happy?

**Notes: **Weeh ok, um, this chapter contains maturity so there'll be no warning between the story. I think I made it crucial this time, so I'll double the warning. R&R&Note me if I have wrong grammars. Remember—CRUCIAL! I'll be regretting this gulp

Chapter 6 

"Temptation"

Last chapter Renamon and Guilmon have decided to break up for good because it distracts them in their duties. Will they be able to get over the aftermath?

Everything is dark. There is nothing. There is nowhere to go. She stands alone in the oblivion of sorrow and inducement. She can't move. She can't breath. She can't love. Will I stay like this forever? She thought. I am afraid of the dark. I don't want to be here. I want to have someone beside me. Guilmon? No…I…mustn't…

After a second, a dark voice moans beyond her ears.

"Who's there?" she asked anxiously.

"Leave them be, my pure vixen." Moans the unfamiliar voice, "You can always love somebody."

"I can't!" replied Renamon, "It's a distraction to my duties and responsibilities."

"Not anymore, you're not."

The voice is becoming deeper and closer to her ear, whispering, moaning, alluring. The dark voice added, "I'll help you get rid of your sorrow. We can be friends."

"F-friends?" shrugged Renamon holding herself tightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Just follow my actions, so you can love someone else again."

"Someone…else?"

"Renamon, wake up!" a recognizable voice entered her mind.

She opened her eyes and barely saw Rika fixing her bed.

"Rika?" she ensured.

"You have to get up, it's time for breakfast."

Renamon nodded and slowly carried herself up from the floor in Rika's bedroom. She remembered her dream. She's not sure if it's really a dream or not. She snapped out of it and went outside the door.

During breakfast, Rika was in a bad mood while eating her food—Another, eggs and sandwiches for mealtime—the usual routine every single day. Renamon feels the same way as well. She's just poking the egg yolk with her fork.

Rika glanced at her. She couldn't resist seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry." Rika apologized while putting down her fork and spoon.

"What?" Renamon asked faintly.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday. I know I shouldn't be doing this."

"I…broke up with him."

"You did? You resisted your own feelings and goaled for the best?"

"Rika, you are my tamer. I must follow everything that you say to me, otherwise, I couldn't afford to protect you."

The fox dropped down her utensils and stood up.  
"I'm going to take a walk." She said walking to the door.

Meanwhile, Takato and his two friends are hanging around in their official clubhouse while Guilmon, Calumon and Terriermon are lying around on the grass close by.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other in a while, Calumon, where have you been?" asked the annoying terrier.

"I'm just hanging around in Henry's house playing with his sister." Calumon replied. "His parents told me that I can stay at their place for a few days! Aren't Henry's parents kind?"

Calumon glanced at Guilmon. He's just lying around their with a blank face rolling himself around.

"Guilmon, are you ok?" Calumon asked worriedly. "I know! Let's play at the park!"

The reptile didn't reply. He's ignoring the both of them ever since they got here.

"Calumon, let's just leave Guilmon alone." Terriermon suggested, "He's really sleepy, you know, so let's play together instead!"

"That would be a great idea! Guilmon, if you need us, just shout my name and we'll play together!"

"Renamon…" Guilmon whispered blankly.

"Huh?" Calumon pardoned.

Terriermon dragged him out saying, "Er—uh, let's go, Calumon, we don't want to disturb Guilmon's sleep."

At the meantime, Takato seems to be disturbed about what had happened to Guilmon and Renamon. He can't take the pressure. He's desperate on finding a way on what to do.

"Takato, are you all right?" asked Jeffrey.

"I need to see Ryo!" He yelled.

He quickly crawled out of their "clubhouse" and ran straight to Ryo's house.

"Ryo?" Matthew asked doubtingly to himself.

"Could it be that Takato is—" Jeffrey said in surprise.

"No, he's not like that, Jeffrey!" Matthew said punching his head.

Takato arrived in Ryo's house. He rang the doorbell and he heard a shuffling sound on the doorknob. He saw Ryo opening the door smiling and said, "Takato, I was expecting you'll come."

"Wha?" he pardoned.

Ryo escorted him into his living room and let him sit on the sofa. Ryo sat on a chair facing Takato. A glass table is set between them.

"Ryo, I need to ask something." Takato said badly.

"If you want to help Guilmon's sadness vanquish, then you have to go to the Digiworld and destroy the Hearts of Devotion." He replied promptly.

"You mean that Love virus that is causing the two digimons to love each other deeply?"

"You're right. I suspected them as well, at the time when Renamon confessed her feelings towards Guilmon. She's not herself that she became soft…too soft. Same with Guilmon, am I right?"

Takato nodded.

Ryo crossed his arms and continued, "This is bad. No, things are getting worse than I thought it would."

"Worse?"

"Remember, Hearts of Devotion is still a virus and it will cause no good to any digimon at all. If you think, their love is real, then you're wrong. Those two digimons are just loving each other senselessly."

"Senselessly? Renamon has been confessing everything in her mind, on what she thinks about Guilmon."

"It's not her will to say that. The virus forced her to say it by giving compliments to the one she loves. She might not recognize it, since she is affected. This virus causes a lot of harm not only to digimons, but to humans as well. The affected couples will be absent-minded at all times and only concentrate in their feelings. They will not eat; they will not sleep—pretty much nothing. They just spend their time loving, and one thing that worries me most…"

"What is it?"

"When an affected couple are forced to break up then one of them who has a virus will be tempted to find another host."

"H-host? We're talking parasites now?"

"The virus can actually be spread if one victim will have a physical contact to another. Then that virus will multiply and transfer itself to another body and a new victim has been affected. However, the virus of the giver will not be removed but multiplies itself to give its half to the other body."

"I don't understand. How can they possibly do that?"

"Temptation."

Takato gasped. He knew that he'd say that. He asked, "Temptation?"

"The victim will be tempted by the virus to look for another body with an opposite sex and starts to have an affair with him/her. Again, the virus is the cause of this. The virus can be transferred either by a kiss with the transfer of saliva or simply by mating."

"What if that happens to one of them? I have to stop this! But…how?"

"Like I said earlier, if you destroy the garden of Hearts of Devotion in Digiworld, the feelings of the two will constantly disappear and leave their memories that they have spent romantically deleted. Same goes to other victims."

"Then I have to destroy Hearts of Devotion! I'll call Guilmon!"

"You can't do that."

"Wh-what now?"

"Remember, this virus came from a digiworld. What I mean is…that virus is a digimon itself."

Takato gasped in surprise. He didn't expect another digimon was born and starts to create massive chaos again. He rapidly said, "What does he look like and what's his name?"

"I can't say that for now." Ryo replied disappointingly, "But I know that this digimon is microscopic and can multiply itself."

"A parasitic digimon!" Takato snapped.

"His source of energy is in the garden of Hearts of Devotion. I have to admit, that garden is one of the most devastating attacks of the virus. If more victims are affected, the garden starts to grow bigger and soon it will fill up the whole digiworld."

"If I can't call Guilmon…"

"I'll help you." Ryo said as he got up smiling. "I still have Cyberdramon with me, am I right?"

Renamon arrived at a small shop stand near the park. She has nowhere to go, she has no one to hang out with. She lost something important, it's as if she lost her life.

She saw Cyberdramon just past by behind the trees at the park.  
All of a sudden, a large and loud throb pumped her heart. It's throbbing painfully that it started to hurt.

Why is my heart throbbing when I saw Cyberdramon? She thought. I can't help it. I feel like following him.

Her feet started to move. She gasped, knowing that she's not willing to move at all. She can't control herself. She started to walk heading straight to the park. She didn't hesitate but to find out what this is.

When she arrived at the park, she saw Cyberdramon waiting for something behind the trees.

She continued to walk slowly near him until Cyberdramon faced her.  
She gasped that her heart is throbbing deeply and painfully. She didn't have any feelings for Cyberdramon, but why is she getting close to him?

"Renamon." The dragon mumbled, "I didn't expect you to be hear."

"Me…neither." She replied.

"That's not even funny."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just that I can't control my body in getting near you. It's like I wanted to do something to you, but…"

Without completing Renamon's sentence, Cyberdramon quickly grabbed Renamon's body and moved her close to his face.

"But what?" Cyberdramon whispered near her ear.

Renamon's heart starts to throb more, even deeper, even closer.

Cyberdramon's face moved even closer to Renamon's, preparing to do something to her.

Quickly, Renamon pushed him aside looking deeply sad. She could remember Guilmon whenever someone holds her like that.

"I…I can't do this." Renamon avoided. "I'm sorry."

"Do you love Guilmon?" Cyberdramon asked as he sits under the tree.

"I don't know." Renamon replied. "I am so confused right now."

"Why don't you sit here beside me?" Cyberdramon suggested still in a low voice, "I'll be with you for a while."

Renamon just nodded and walked slowly beside him. She kneeled down and Cyberdramon starts to put his hand on Renamon's shoulder. Her heart is still throbbing. She could not resist…the confusion…the temptation!

The confused fox quickly grab hold of Cyberdramon's cheek and softly kissed him on the lips deeply. Their tongues are exploring each other's mouths, their passion is starting to unleash. Cyberdramon did not hesitate to do anything, but simply kissed her back. He held Renamon's body closer to him, and gently rubbed his hands on Renamon's back. The vixen's fur smoothed tender within the palms of a dragon.

Cyberdramon need not to say his feelings, he just has to show her what it is.

What is happening to me? Thought Renamon while kissing even more deeply on the dragon's lips, am I really in love with Cyberdramon? If not, then why do I feel so comfortable when I kiss him? It must be love. Yes, I think it is.

Renamon slowly let go of her lips, and gently licking it to clean off.

"Cyberdramon," Renamon whispered, "I love you. I don't know why, maybe you're the one for me."

"You don't need to say that." Cyberdramon replied and kissed her swiftly and said further, "Because I know it already ever since you kissed me as warm as the sun's embrace."

The dragon's hands gently touched the fox's furry cheek, Renamon blushed this time and smiled. She gently whispered to Cyberdramon, "I want you to be with me. At least…at this moment of time."

Cyberdramon nodded and kissed her once again. He, then, kissed her neck warmly around it; Renamon felt the passion, the soft texture of Cyberdramon's lips. She wanted more, she wanted it all. She held her arms around Cyberdramon's shoulder and the two lied down on the grass.

Cyberdramon slowly kissed her from the neck down on her chest. Renamon moaned while Cyberdramon is doing his thing. Still kissing her chest, he rubs his palm on the vixen's breast. Renamon moaned some more, enjoying the pleasure, the moment when she can have this feeling of…excitement.

"Ohh, Cyberdramon…" Renamon moaned some more as the dragon rubs her breasts some more, slowly moving it in all directions.

"Do you like this, Renamon?" Cyberdramon asked.

The horny vixen didn't answer, but just moaned in delight. Cyberdramon took that as a yes.

Cyberdramon stopped. He started rubbing his hands downwards warmly heading to the center part.

"Cyberdramon…" Renamon whimpered, "Please…some more…"

The dragon's palm is now gently rubbing her center. The vixen's orgasm starts to rise up even more, and so does Cyberdramon's.

Renamon whimpered some more. She could not stop it, she like it very much. She never had a chance like this to Guilmon; she thinks there're too many distractions.

The yellow fox gasped as she could feel Cyberdramon's warm lips touching her center. She quickly moaned deeply and the dragon loved it so much he could not stop. After while, she could feel a wet substance on her center, and a warm texture rubbing it. She glanced down, she saw Cyberdramon warmly and passionately rubbing his tongue on the center.

Renamon yelled, "Ohhh! Cyberdramon!" as loud as she can, for she enjoys this only moment of lust.

Cyberdramon stopped and the both of them rolled over to change position. Renamon is now on top on his body. She started to stare at the muscular body of the dragon, she can't resist the temptation, she started to kiss Cyberdramon down to his neck, and on to the chest. She rubs her hand around it; she could here the dragon's soft whimper of enjoyment. However, the fun isn't over yet.

The orgasms of both of them rise up every second of time. Renamon could feel a hard throb below her. She might be guessing it's Cyberdramon's. She slowly kissed down to the hard abs, and stared at the Cyberdramon's. It's hard and throbbing. She can't resist. The dragon moaned as he feels a warm and wet spot covering his. He glanced at Renamon sucking his own. He whimpered some more as his orgasm his now reaching to the limit.

He can't resist it anymore. He started to yell, "I'm…I'm…Renamon! Ooh!"

Renamon stopped there. She slowly moved her mouth away and said, "I…can't do this."

"Wh-what?" Cyberdramon asked in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" Renamon apologized with tears on her eyes. She quickly got up and ran away.

Cyberdramon could see her fading away as she ran farther.

What will happen to Cyberdramon now since Renamon had physical contact with him? What if Ryo didn't find out that Cyberdramon might have been affected by the virus and starts to ask him for help? What if I exploded into shame when I finish this fanfic?

To Be Continued…

**Notes: **I am so ashamed! Meh Whatever. Anyways, I'll be glad to accept any spank on my face. I'm spanking myself now. Please drop that big mallet of yours, I said spank. This might be the worst chapter EVER. I changed the rating to Maturity, if you don't mind.


End file.
